pup's lullaby
by inuyashalvrtoo
Summary: being a parent hasn't been easy for Inuyasha,especially with a energetic 3 year old in hand. Find out in this oneshot.


Pup's Lulluby

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Takahashi-sensei does. The lulluby belongs to Ms. Brenda, credit for her. I know I have been gone for a long time, but i have free time now so i will update daycare and kagome's reflections soon, so keep checking my blog for updates.

On with the story...

" Okay pup its time for bed!" Inuyasha yelled as he desperately tried to catch a very enegetic three year old.

" No!" someone yelled from behind the couch. " I'm not sweepy." she kept reiterating childishly.

" Pup, come on, its time for bed, if you don't come out I won't sing you a lullaby." The dark brown hair man scowled. The small female child came out; her pajamas, that of dog prints on them. Her toothie smiled, showing the exitement that is the lullabies that her father sings for her.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smiled back at the little child. Remembrance of a certain other female Inuyasha knew; that whom she bore a great likeness too came to mind. Inuyasha grinned as he prepared to strike down a certain person who wouln't go to bed.

Pup looked only looked up into his face innocently, with that characteristically awed expression.

" Papa!" she squealed as Inuyasha pounced on her, tickling her, her chubby little face turning red as she tried to surpress her giggles. Finally not being able to handle anymore torcher, pup gave up. She looked up at her father, and smiled up at him, which only made Inuyasha smile back in return.

"Papa I'm sweepy now." The child piped as a yawn escaped her small mouth, her eyes suddenly feeling very heavy.

" I know,come on pup" He said gently picking up her tiny body, hugging her to him.

" I love you pup." he whispered to the now slumbering child in his arms.The going was slow to the little's girl room,because he didn't wish to wake up pup . He finally reached a pink door decorated with purple and white flowers and slowly opened it. Carefully he laid the child down. He looked at her and a rare smile that only she and another certain person knows came to his face. He was truly happy, with such a wonderful little daughter that believes everything that he says, that cares for him and that truly loves him, what more could he ask for.

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night _

Inuyasha began to sing, but he didn't notice a figure, outlined by the light, moving closer until he felt a warm, yet firm hand laid on his shoulder, he looked up only to see the other woman in his life smiling lovingly at him. She began to sing as well.

_Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

"Kagome" he whispered, Kagome looked and then to their daughter. She gently moved closer to the slumbering child and very lovingly placed a delicate kiss on the little girl's forehead, she moved her hand away slowly, and looked up into Inuyasha's face in all seriousness. " She loves you, you know . . .," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked at down at his little girl and gently took her chubby hand and planted a small butterfly kiss on it.

" I know" He replied in a tender voice. " I know" Looking back dark brown eyes met with warm chestnut eyes as they shared a private moment. Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and lightly whispered into his ear.

"Just as I love you" His breath caught at his throat, still having trouble recognizing that they have been a couple for years already. All those years of fighting in the fedual era, hunting down Naraku, saying farewell to Kikyo, who now can rest in peace. He not once thought that he was going to have a life like this.

" I love you too Kagome, more than you can imagine." His voice husky,catching Kagome offguard. Thier lips met in a firm, yet soft kiss. She pulled back and looked at their daughter, then back at him, her cheeks rosy.

" Should we continue the song, love." Inuyasha nodded and both began to sing, Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha on the bed and their hands interwined as both began to sing simultaneously.

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

The song ended, Inuyasha looked at Kagome who smiled back at him, and lean closer as their lips met once again.

" You might have to sing that lullaby soon, Inuyasha , and not to pup." she whispered as not to wake up the slumbering little girl. Inuyasha looked confused at first and then followed his gaze that landed on Kagome rubbing her belly, realization hit him.

" Pup" He said in disbelief, Kagome's cheeks flushed face nodded as she looked into brown stunned dark eyes. Now Inuyasha knew why she had smelled different the past few days and how she had missed her courses. He could not smell it in his human form, but it was ovious that his demon form had detected a long time ago and yet something had been different from her first pregnacy, something that his halves had not detected.

" How come I hadn't seen it, infront of my eyes." He said more to himself than to Kagome.

Kagome smiled, and told him that she had told Kaede to do a spell to hide the scent of the pup.

" I didn't want you to tell the sex of the baby like last time..." She said, which only made Inuyasha keh'd.

" I thought you wanted to know the sex of the pup" he retorted

" I did at first but then changed my mind, although it was to late, apparently my dear husband had told the whole village that I was with child and that it was a girl" she responded.

" So you don't want to know what's the gender is then." He said to Kagome, who only nodded.

" Then I can't know the gender either " He replied sadly, Kagome kissed his cheek as she rose up and headed to the door.

" All I can tell you is that its not only going to be one pup, but two." Inuyasha breath caught in his throat once again.

" Two pups" he repeated " Two pups" His family was growing, and nothing in the world could bring him down from this heaven; with a beautiful wife , a little girl and two on the way.

He got up and turned off the lights, giving one final glance before turning his back and closing the door.

" I love you papa" pup said a smiled plastered on her face as she fell back to sleep.


End file.
